


Tonight Led Me Back To You

by Kabby_Obsessed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Kabby, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Post A.L.I.E, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Obsessed/pseuds/Kabby_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3 with A.L.I.E and the City of Light. Marcus and Abby share a moment and try to talk about what happened. A short one shot, with Kabby and fluf.</p>
<p>Marcus wakes up from a nightmare. Abby rushes to reassure him, but will Marcus manage to push her away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Led Me Back To You

He lurched forward, gasping for air and beads of sweat trickling down his face, onto his bare chest. He replayed what had just happened in his mind. He quickly opened his eyes which swelled with tears threatening to spill over, no, too painful, he thought. He sat staring at the wall opposite, trying to catch his breath, when Abby came running in.

"Marcus?" she called out. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but there she saw a trembling and heaving Marcus sat up in bed. Apparently, he hadn't heard Abby enter the room so when he heard a soft, "Are you alright?", he startled.

After a moment, "Abby?" his voice was horse and quiet and she almost missed it.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I heard you, and wanted to make sure you were alright." she stood awkwardly in the door way, not sure if she should go to him or leave. 

He was still shaking and breathing heavily and it had been at least a minute. Marcus looked back her way, but never actually at her, she realized, and this time he spoke, his voice was raw and thick with emotion. 

He mumbled "I'm fine, thanks. Sorry for waking you up." 

Abby nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and was turning to leave when she looked back at him again. She hesitated for a few moments before saying, "No, you're not." She sighed as she made her way towards him. She grabbed a t-shirt off of his desk chair and sat on the edge of his bed, wiping his forehead and temples. He leaned away from her touch, but she ignored it and continued her work. Silence swallowed them. She quietly moved down his face when she saw streaks of tears falling rapidly down his face. It had been a few minutes, yet he was still quivering. Abby looked at his eyes closely for the first time, and saw that they were red and raw and filled with emotion.   
All the while, Marcus had been staring at his lap, Abby's presence long forgotten. So when she lifted up her hand and gently wiped his tears away, he jumped, shrank away, but then eventually leaned into her touch. He sniffled, deciding it was useless trying to hide it now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, softly. He quickly shook his head and said "No." in response. It came out sharper and more bitter than he intended, but they both knew he didn't mean it like that at all. Abby finally set down the shirt on his desk and sighed "Okay." she said with a sad smile. She suddenly pushed Marcus back down, so that his head was resting on his pillow. Her hand was gentle, but with enough force to accomplish the task at hand. He was much too tired and zoned out to put up a fight, so instead he looked at her in confusion. Marcus actually looked into her eyes, and what Abby saw was many things Pain, sorrow, regret, and more. It was written across his face, too. Yet all this time, Abby said nothing. Instead, she slowly lifted up the blankets, and crawled in with him. She rested her head on Marcus' chest nuzzled in to the crook of his neck, and draped an arm across his waist. She then closed her eyes before Marcus could say anything else. He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her, completely unsure of what this was- of what they were, yet he didn't question it, deciding it could wait until morning. He suddenly felt very at peace, with Abby by his side, slowly slipping under, he decided to close his eyes and try it as well. And slowly, albeit surely, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fic, so please tell me all your opinions, and if I should make a part 2 where they wake up all cute in bed together.


End file.
